Better Than Revenge
by OhTheShame77
Summary: Rachel Berry is out for revenge against her three  well really two, and a frenemy  foes. Santana, Finn, and Quinn better look out. Contains Puckelberry, Sinn, and Fabrevans. Review if you like it, criticize RESPECTFULLY if you don't! Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Few things in life are 100% true in the life of Rachel Berry. Noah Puckerman is a true friend, Quinn Fabray is a bitch, but she's also someone you ALWAYS want in your corner, and Santana Lopez needed to be put in her place.

Finn and Rachel may no longer be in a relationship but that gave Quinn no right to tell Rachel it was a mistake, and that Finn and she never belonged together. This alone gave Rachel the right to hate her, when all the years of tormenting are added in,Rachel is ready for revenge.

"Mr. Schue?" Rachel had her hand poised in the air, her back straight, and refusing to look anywhere but at her intended target. "I have a song that I need to get off my chest." She confessed, already standing up before Mr. Schue gave her the okay. "Noah would you please play guitar?" She asked him sweetly cocking her head to the side and using a slight pout. "Duh Berry." He rolled his eyes stepping up to grab his guitar.

"Oh, Mr. Schue can we use the auditorium?" And with that the glee club headed to the auditorium, all excited to see what Rachel was doing.

"Now, this song has a few minor differences between my situation and the song itself however I feel like this will get the point across perfectly. I hope you all enjoy." She finished her statement with a wink in the direction of Finn and Santana who stood up straighter, wondering what exactly could be in store for them.

**"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"**

Rachel stood with her back to the audience, hands on her hips and a smile on her lips that only Puck could see.

"Time for revenge

The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...  
>I had it all, I had him right where I wanted him<br>She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause  
>She took him faster than you could say "sabotage""<p>

Santana's face had paled considerably as Rachel began her performance, without any barriers, Rachel's voice rang throughout the room, echoing the emotion she felt behind these words.

Her dance was pretty simple. A few spins and pouts, the song was mostly about facial expressions. She appeared more to be telling a story to Puck, who was on stage with her, grinning at the ballsy-ness of his best friend.

**"I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
>I underestimated just who I was dealing with<br>She had to know the pain was beating in me like a drum  
>She underestimated just who she was stealing from"<br>**

Rachel rested her arm on Noah's shoulder, grinning wickedly before starting out on a dance that mostly consisted of exhibiting her anger at the truth value of the song. Noah was nodding his head along with the beat, a shit-eating grin on his face.

**"She's not a saint  
>And she's not what you think<br>She's an actress, whoa  
>But she's better known<br>For the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<br>Soon she's gonna find  
>Stealing other people's toys<br>On the playground won't  
>Make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind  
>She should keep in mind<br>There is nothing I do better than revenge"**

Rachel blew Santana a kiss before grabbing Noah and dancing with him across the stage, both of them twisting and twirling in a confusing muddle that just made sense somehow. They were organized chaos.

Santana meanwhile was still in shock. How could Manhands, the girl she'd tortured for the better part of 3 years, grow a pair so fast? Finn, on the other hand, seemed to be immune to the actual lyrics of the song (except for the fact that he believed this song was about him and not SANTANA and him) and was more or less, glaring at Puck as he danced with Rachel.

Rachel then released Puck, sending him spinning towards the guitar.

"She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list  
>She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it<br>I think her ever present frown is a little troubling  
>And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things"<p>

Rachel waved cheekily to Santana.**  
><strong>

"**But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
>Or pushing people down to get to where you wanna go<br>They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me  
>But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity"<strong>

Rachel waggled her finger in a disappointed manner before laughing and twirling towards Noah again.

"She's not a saint  
>And she's not what you think<br>She's an actress, whoa  
>But she's better known<br>For the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<br>Soon she's gonna find  
>Stealing other people's toys<br>On the playground won't  
>Make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind  
>She should keep in mind<br>There is nothing I do better than revenge"

Again the duo set off dancing and spinning during the instrumental, causing the audience to get up and move with them, everyone thoroughly enjoying the song, and the added burn of watching Santana finally get what's coming to her. Finn and Santana, however, remained glued to their seats, very pissed off, their anger growing. For Finn, Puck was dancing with HIS Rachel, as for Santana, Manhands was dancing with Puckerman, which was far from okay.

Once again Rachel went to release Noah, only to find that he'd already sent her off across the stage while he ran to get his guitar, laughing quietly all the while. 

"I'm just another thing for you  
>To roll your eyes at, honey<br>You might have him but haven't you heard  
>I'm just another thing for you<br>To roll your eyes at, honey  
>You might have him but I always get the last word"<p>

Before anyone could actually process what was happening, Rachel pressed her lips to Noah's, each of them devouring the other before a minute before the chorus would begin.

Santana and Finn just about fell out of their seats.

"She's not a saint  
>And she's not what you think<br>She's an actress, whoa  
>She's better known<br>For the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<br>Soon she's gonna find  
>Stealing other people's toys<br>On the playground won't  
>Make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind  
>She should keep in mind<br>There is nothing I do better than revenge"

Again, Rachel and Puck set off on their chaotic mess of a dance, but this time their seemed to be more intimacy and passion in the steps as Rachel belted out the words. Noah was smirking while Rachel was grinning at him.

Santana was glowering at the couple, debating internally whether or not she should leave and return for revenge at a later time. Finn was planning on breaking Puck's face the first chance he got.

The rest of the glee club, however was dancing around each other in gigantic smiles plastered on everyone's faces. In a few moments they'd debate who won the bet over Puckelberry and Sinn.

This time when Rachel and Noah went to separate, Noah's arms tighten around Rachel, keeping them together.

"Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
>'cause I don't think you do.<br>Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
>I don't think you do<br>I don't think you do  
>Let's hear the applause<br>Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)  
>So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better<br>She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"

The applause was deafening when Rachel finished her performance, sealing the ending with another kiss from Noah. "NOW THAT!" Mr. Schue boomed, "Was what we're looking for!" He intoned, quieting his voice. However, before anyone could comment, Finn had launched himself at Puck. "NOAH!" Rachel cried out while Santana had grumbled, "FINN!" The two girls diving into the fight to separate the boys.

Rachel ended up in front of Noah, soothing him with calming words, while on the other side of the stage lay Santana yelling at Finn for not standing up for her and something like that. The two stomped off, leaving the building and heading to God knows where.

Rachel was left with Noah, both unaware of their audience. "So, that kiss," Noah rubbed his head. "Sorry!" Rachel said guiltily, "I know Santana will always have a thign for you and I-" Noah cut her off by smothering her mouth with his own. "I was gonna say it was fucking awesome Rachel. And since I know you're an all or nothing girl, wanna hit Breadstix at 7 tonight? Then we'll go to them movies?" He smiled and his eyebrow quirked, a thing he knew she loved. "I would love to Noah." Rachel smiled and she and Noah leaned into kiss, pulling away when they heard Kurt scream, "PAY UP BITCHES! I TOLD YOU, PUCKELBERRY IS ENDGAME!"


	2. Chapter 2

The next day left Rachel feeling better than she had since Christmas. Her date with Noah had gone wonderful, ending with a make out session in his car until her daddy Leroy had tapped on the window, smirking at Noah in an effort to scare him . . . it did, which caused the Berry household great amusement.

That morning she had awoken to a text from Noah telling her she'd have plenty of time to work out, he'd be bringing her to school. He had even gotten her a grape slushy on the way. Walking into the school, Rachel had seen Kurt hopping up and down while explaining to Blaine the new power couple that is, Puckelberry. "Beyonce! We're right here!" Noah had waved his hand in Kurt's face, attempting to stop him from further dissecting his and Rachel's interactions leading up to their reconnection. "Oh sorry beau, they're right here and Puck has his, Imma Beat You face on. Love you too, I'll text you in like 20 minutes." Rachel laughed as Puck face-palmed himself. "I'm so glad you're so happy about our relationship Kurt." Rachel laughed breezing past Santana, who didn't object, to everyone's surprise.

"So who's next on the hit list?" Noah asked Rachel, his arm settling comfortably around her shoulders. "Well, I didn't really plan on anyone else. I mean the only other two I'd want to tell off would be Finn and Quinn and I feel like I shouldn't tell off Quinn since we have begun a friendship and her relationship with Finn has deceased, which is what caused his relationship with Santana to restart."

"Oh, so Finn and Quinn, Quinn would just be a stern scolding." Noah laughed while Kurt already began to filter through his diabolical mind in search of the perfect revenges. "Really guys! Revenge isn't my strong suit." Rachel said causing both of them to laugh, stopping dead in their tracks.

"May I remind you of yesterday? Or how about the memorable, Gives You Hell moment? Or my personal favorite, as it was a group effort, the Give Up The Funk number." Kurt laughed.

"Babe, you were made for revenge, it's totally badass and badass on you, is hot as hell." Noah added grinning ear to ear.

"Well, when you put it that way, I do have a song I've been dying to sing to Finn." Rachel admitted, a grin of mischief crossing her face now. "That's my girl!" Noah chuckled as the trio entered their homeroom.

At Glee the room was buzzing about Rachel's performance the other day, all wondering who was next.

That was, they were wondering until Finn went up to Rachel. "Hey Rach, can we talk?" He asked looking at his shoes. "What do you want Finn?" Rachel crossed her arms, staying firmly planted in her seat, with Noah at her side (his arm still over her shoulders),Mercedes and Kurt on her left and Quinn, Tina, and Mike on her right. "Um, alone?" He asked shuffling his feet over to the corner of the room. Sighing Rachel nodded her head and allowed herself to be led to the other side of the room. There Finn began his speech. "Look I know you only kissed Puck to make me jealous and, it worked. Santana and I are done, I only want to be with you." He grinned, clearly thinking his words were pure gold and he was expecting Rachel to jump into his arms. However what he received was quite different.

WACK! Rachel punched Finn with a mean right hook before proceeding to scream at him "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? I DID NOT KISS NOAH TO MAKE YOU JEALOUS! I KISSED HIM BECAUSE WE CARE ABOUT EACH OTHER!" Rachel stomped over to where Mr. Schue stood (he really did not know what to do) and asked him if she could sing.

This time standing alone on stage Rachel glared at Finn, who was icing his jaw.

" **You were my sun  
>You were my earth<br>But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no  
>So you took a chance<br>And made other plans  
>But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no"<strong>

Rachel's angry stance contradicted the songs sad tone, but for everyone watching the performance seemed to have far more power than Timberlake's version.

"**You don't have to say, what you did,  
>I already know, I found out from her<br>Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
>And don't it make you sad about it<strong>

**You told me you loved me**  
><strong>Why did you leave me, all alone<strong>  
><strong>Now you tell me you need me<strong>  
><strong>When you call me, on the phone<strong>  
><strong>Boy I refuse, you must have me confused<strong>  
><strong>With some other girl<strong>  
><strong>Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn<strong>  
><strong>To cry, cry me a river<strong>  
><strong>Cry me a river-er<strong>  
><strong>Cry me a river<strong>  
><strong>Cry me a river-er, yea yea"<strong>

Rachel shot her practically patented, death glare at Finn, before shooting a loving one towards Puck. He came up towards her, taking her into his arms as the moved together in a loving dance, before separating so RAchel could continue to glare at Finn.

"**I know that they say  
>That somethings are better left unsaid<br>It wasn't like you only talked to her and you know it  
>(Don't act like you don't know it)<br>All of these things people told me  
>Keep messing with my head<br>(Messing with my head)  
>You should've picked honesty<br>Then you may not have blown it  
>(Yea..)<strong>

**You don't have to say, what you did,**  
><strong>(Don't have to say, what you did)<strong>  
><strong>I already know, I found out from him<strong>  
><strong>(I already know, uh)<strong>  
><strong>Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be<strong>  
><strong>(No chance, you and me)<strong>  
><strong>And don't it make you sad about it"<strong>

Rachel twirled around the room, Mike coming up and free styling with her, both engaging in a frenzy of movements, a fight for dominance between the two dancers.. The Glee Club rallied around them cheering as Rachel continued on with her song.

"**You told me you loved me  
>Why did you leave me, all alone<br>(All alone)  
>Now you tell me you need me<br>When you call me, on the phone  
>(When you call me on the phone)<br>Girl I refuse, you must have me confused  
>With some other guy<br>(I'm not like them baby)  
>Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn<br>(It's your turn)  
>To cry, cry me a river<br>(Go on and just)  
>Cry me a river-er<br>(Go on and just)  
><strong>**Cry me a river  
>(Baby go on and just)<br>Cry me a river-er, yea yea"**

Noah stepped up to the group, ready to do his part for his woman.

**"Oh  
>(Oh)<br>The damage is done  
>So I guess I be leaving<br>Oh  
>(Oh)<br>The damage is done  
>So I guess I be leaving<br>Oh  
>(Oh)<br>The damage is done  
>So I guess I be leaving<br>Oh  
>(Oh)<br>The damage is done  
>So I guess I be... leaving"<strong>

Puck intoned deeply, glaring at Finn, and moving like he was going to hit him but then moving back so he could pick up Rachel who smiled at him happily before glaring at Finn again.

"**You don't have to say, what you did,  
>(Don't have to say, what you did)<br>I already know, I found out from him  
>(I already know, uh)<br>Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
>(No chance, you and me)<br>And don't it make you sad about it**

Cry me a river  
>(Go on and just)<br>Cry me a river-er  
>(Baby go on and just)<br>Cry me a river  
>(You can go on and just)<br>Cry me a river-er, yea yea

Cry me a river  
>(Baby go on and just)<br>Cry me a river-er  
>(Go on and just)<br>Cry me a river  
>(Cause I've already cried)<br>Cry me a river-er, yea yea  
>(Ain't gonna cry no more, yea-yea)"<p>

Rachel finished the song standing before Finn, hands on her hips, glaring daggers at the boy as he got up and left the room, everyone laughing and cheering. Never one to be outdone,Kurt stood up proudly and exclaimed once again:

"PUCKELBERRY IS ENDGAME!OH AND PAY UP! I TOLD YOU SHE WAS GOING AFTER FINN NEXT!"

The club grumbled as they all paid Kurt, including Mr. Schue, who was heard grumbling, "Thought for sure it'd be Santana again."


	3. Chapter 3

I am so, so, so sorry that I haven't updated in four months. And yes, that does sound as bad to me as it does to you. But I have valid reasons.

April and May - Studying for state tests.

June - State tests and a new computer that doesn't have Word.

July - New computer is broken, still doesn't have word.

So here we are, I'm on the family computer with absolutely nothing. All my ideas and thoughts are, POOF, up in the air and I'm basically starting from scratch. I am going to finish up my stories by the end of the month because school is around the corner and I don't think I can handle everything with the stories on top of it all. My updating will be a bit hectic, and my writing style may have changed a bit. Please keep in mind that I will be doing this between friends, family, and work. I also just want to thank everyone who has stuck around waiting for my lazy ass, you're all the best.

Thanks guys! And I will update soon!

Casey6646


	4. Chapter 4

_I am so so so sorry this wasn't out in August like promised. Honestly, I have been trying to finish this and I couldn't ever seem to find the right song to end it all with. Then the other day in the car, Mr. Know It All came on and I was just like "HALLELIUAH THANK YOU GOD!" And here we are. I hope you all like it because; God knows it's over due._

_Disclaimer:_

_If I owned Glee, Finn would be expelled, Jesse would come back, Puck and Rachel would be together, and Quinn would still be rebellious, just not a bitch (because let's face it, Rebellious!Quinn was amazing!)Oh and Mercedes would be preggo because I cannot deal with the fact she might just have turned into a total witch bitch in one season._

"Berry! You, me, and Preggers gotta talk." Rachel felt her arm leading her away from Noah and Kurt and turned her head to Santana, confused. "Uh, Santana-" Before she could ask her question, Quinn was being dragged with them and Rachel simply sighed and looked at Quinn with an eyebrow raised, a trick she'd learned from Puckerman.

"Satan! Let us go! Me and Sam have a date at 6 and I HAVE TO be gorgeous!" Adding to Rachel in a whisper, "He's having me meet his mom." Rachel's eyes nearly popped out in shock. "Shut up Preggers! We have important shit to discuss!" Santana snapped, throwing both girls into the celibacy club's headquarters.

It had been two months since either girl had to deal with Santana; the HBIC had distanced herself from them after Rachel's Better Than Revenge performance. Needless to say, they were more than a little shocked to be locked in the celibacy club's room with her.

"Finnocence decided that we weren't working out! I FUCKING STOPED SWEARING FOR THAT PIECE OF SHIT AND HE TELLS ME I'M TOO MUCH OF A WHORE TO MEET HIS MOTHER! DO YOU SEE WHAT I'M WEARING?" She gestured wildly to her ripped skinny jeans, ankle boots, tank top, and jean vest. "IT'S ALMOST 80 DEGREES OUTSIDE AND I'M WEARING PANTS AND A STUPID VEST!" Almost nailing Rachel in the process, she threw the vest at the door angrily.

"Santana, this is very heartbreaking but I think what both Quinn and I would like to know is, what exactly do you want from us? We would assume that you would confer with Britney during these rough times, and I'm sure Finn will come around, he's just . . . he's just a bit slow when it comes to girls."

"That's not all he did Treasure Trail.

Berry, you and Preggers are here because I want revenge."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GLEE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh Noah! I don't know what to do!" Rachel wailed to her boyfriend in his truck a few hours later. "I know I'm being dramatic but this is SANTANA we're talking about! I don't think she deserves what Finn did to her but at the same time . . . It's SANTANA!"

Chuckling, Puck wrapped an arm around his girlfriend, absentmindedly playing with her hair as he drove. "Babe, you know I'll support whatever you decide to do, but honestly, do you really want my opinion?" He would have to word this carefully. "Of course I do Noah, while I seem to lack certain social graces; you have been proven to be quite the charismatic gentlemen when needed, therefore, this is your area of expertise."

"Then fuck Finn and help Satan out." Well, that wasn't eloquent. "But I've already caused Finn so much discomfort and humiliation this year, does he really deserve it?"

"Baby, he had cheated on you, Quinn, and Santana, lied to a pregnant woman he claimed to love, lied to you, tried to turn you into Quinn, tried to turn Quinn into you, and God knows what the hell he tried to make Santana into. Probably some freaky little Faberry baby." Rachel laughed, slapping his arm, "You know I hate that portmanteau, it's just so freaky." She scolded him, settling down and relaxing into her seat.

"So you gonna go guns blazin' for Finnocence?"

"Oh fuck yeah!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GLEE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"BERRY WHAT THE FUCK KELLY FUCKING CLARKSON?"

"Santana I already warned you that if you swear excessively, we will not continue with this plan and Quinn and I will return to our loving boyfriends."

"Fu-UGH! Fine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GLEE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At Glee Club the next day, all three girls stood front and center, wearing trench coats that covered them completely Puck was standing with Rachel, and Sam with Quinn, leaving Santana in the middle with no one. Mr. Schuster had taken cover in his office, leaving the club with only a cryptic "I don't get paid enough for this" before he left.

Everyone was waiting rather impatiently for the music to start, however once it did, everyone but Finn grinned; they knew what was coming.

Each girl dropped their trench coat revealing their outfits. Santana wore a red corset with matching fishnets and a leather mini-skirt, Rachel work a black tank top, black leather vest, and her pants from the girls Rock number Junior year, Quinn wore black, ripped skinny jeans, a white sheer top tank top, and a black sports bra under that could be seen clearly through the material, matched with a black leather jacket. All of them were smirking.

(**Rachel**, _Quinn_, Santana, _**All**_)

Mr. Know It All  
>Well ya think you know it all<br>But ya don't know a thing at all  
>Ain't it, ain't it something y'all<br>When somebody tells you something 'bout you  
>Think that they know you more than you do<br>So you take it down another pill to swallow

Santana had begun, she sashayed around the room, circling Finn's chair like a predator stalking prey, and sang her last line in his ear. Kurt could be seen fanning himself and Blaine was watching with an amused smirk. Rachel and Quinn were both still with their respective boyfriends, miming an outrageous fight that seemed to be escalating until Rachel broke away from Puck.

**Mr. Bring Me Down  
>Well ya, ya like to bring me down, don't you?<br>But I ain't laying down, baby, I ain't goin' down  
>Can't nobody tell me how it's gonna be<br>Nobody's gonna make a fool out of me  
>Baby, you should know that I lead not follow<strong>

Rachel pushed Puck hard; he landed in a strategically placed chair where she proceeded to wheel him around the room. Then, upon reaching the center she 'kicked' him out of the chair leaving him to sprawl on the floor. Puck quickly sat up but could not stand as Rachel placed her leg on his chest, keeping him firmly in place. Santana was still circling Finn like a bird of prey while Quinn and Sam were seen circling each other like a pack of wolves. Kurt was grinning like a maniac, Mercedes was trying to hold her giggles and even Mike and Tina left their little Asian Kiss Fest to watch the performance with undivided attention.

_**Oh you think that you know me, know me  
>That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely<br>'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me  
>You don't know a thing about me<br>You ain't got the right to tell me  
>When and where to go, no right to tell me<br>Acting like you own me lately  
>Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me<br>You don't know a thing about me**_

Each girl circled Finn now, trailing fingers over him, leaving just the slightest tingle in their place. Then without warning, Puck grabbed Rachel spinning her away from her ex just as Sam pulled Quinn to him, leaving Santana with Finn. Finn visibly gulped and several members believed they could hear him muttering "Mailman" repeatedly. Before anyone could figure that out however, Quinn all but punched Sam in an effort to get away.

_Mr. Play Your Games  
>Only got yourself to blame when you want me back again<br>But I ain't falling back again  
>'Cause I'm living my truth without your lies<br>Let's be clear baby this is goodbye  
>I ain't coming back tomorrow<em>

Every time Quinn tried to get away from Sam he'd send her twirling back to him, it was a frenzied dance they were doing, both keeping in constant motion as they battled for dominance. Finally Quinn broke free and pushed Sam far away from her, into the door where he slid down to the ground. In the background, Rachel could be seen ducking one of Puck's outstretched hands and pushing him towards Sam before running away from him. Rachel and Santana went to join Quinn at her position before Santana stepped forward.

Oh you think that you know me, know me  
>That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely<br>'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me  
>You don't know a thing about me<br>You ain't got the right to tell me  
>When and where to go, no right to tell me<br>Acting like you own me lately  
>Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me<br>You don't know a thing about me

She glared at Finn the entire time, her body moving slightly, anger rolling off her in waves. Everyone in the club gulped down a little bit of fear and the target himself began to shift uncomfortably, unsure what to do.

**So what you've got the world at your feet  
>And you know everything about everything<br>But you don't  
>You still think I'm coming back but baby you'll see yeah...<strong>

The girls had decided Rachel sing the bridge and she did it more than justice as she moved to stand beside Santana, looming over the oversized teen despite her petite frame. Everyone felt as though a shiver ran through them.

_Oh you think that you know me, know me  
>That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely<br>'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me  
>You don't know a thing about me<br>You ain't got the right to tell me  
>When and where to go, no right to tell me<br>Acting like you own me lately  
>Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me<br>You don't know a thing about me_

Quinn was next to walk to the girls as she too glared at Finn with hatred. All thre girls began to walk in unison towards their victim, getting dauntingly closer with each step. Like a caged animal, Finn's eyes darted everywhere trying to find an escape and seeing none.

_**Mr. Know It All  
>Well ya think you know it all<br>But ya don't know a thing at all  
>Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me<br>You don't know a thing about me**_

With the final note all three girls truly kicked Finn's chair, sending him flying into the risers.

"And that Berry is why I came to you!" Santana whispered to Rachel hugging her as Finn left the room in a hurry. Rachel could only laugh as her boyfriend lifted her up on his shoulders, but then, the room paused.

Everyone turned to stare at Kurt. The flamboyant boy stared at them in amusement, realizing what they were all waiting for.

"Please, like I'm going to keep taking your money, now if you excuse me, I have to collect my winnings from Ms. Sylvester!"


End file.
